Kingdom Hunters
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After the events of "Kingdom Hearts 2", Sora and his friends are in for a whole new adventure. Digimon are causing problems, and it's up to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an urgent and HORRIFYING news story. So I need all of you, to stop what you're doing and listen. This new story is going to take place SOLELY on the Destiny Islands. Any travels to the pother worlds will be off screen or in a minor scene change.**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the battle with Xemnas. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were enjoying being home again after so long. But what they didn't know was that they would have to save another world. A world connected to the Destiny Islands itself.

The three friends were enjoying lunch in the school cafeteria.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned around and saw Tidus walking over to them.

"Hey Tidus." Sora said. "What's up?"

"Did you hear the rumors?" Tidus asked.

"What rumors?" Riku asked.

"You know the coffee shop down the street?" Tidus asked.

"What about it?" Kairi asked.

"The owner claims he saw a pink sheep with missiles on its back." Tidus said. "Other people have seen it too, and it's pretty aggressive."

"Whoa!" was the general response between the three friends.

"Where is it?" Riku asked.

"That's just it. It comes and it goes." Tidus replied.

"But WHERE does it go?" Kairi asked.

"Nobody knows." Tidus said, while pretending to pull up a cape.

Sora was curious about this "Sheep", and decided to investigate after school.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Sora jogged down to where the "Sheep Creep" had last been seen. **(A.N. And yes, this is a reference to the villain from "Skylanders Trap Team. Before anyone says anything, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me Sheep Creep and Sheepmon don't look alike. I dare ya!)**

He soon made it to the coffee shop where it was first seen. Apparently, the creature had always come back here. Sora looked around, and couldn't find anything. Then, a portal opened up behind him and sucked him in. Sora looked around, and saw that the environment had changed. Everything was covered in moss, data particles floated around, and the sky war crimson.

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself.

" **Wool Ball Booster!"**

Sora turned when he heard a voice, and saw two missiles coming at him. For some reason, they had a smiley face on them. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade, and smacked them away. The sheep ran at him, but Sora flipped over it, and struck it with his keyblade. The sheep stumbled, and tripped over itself as it fell to the ground. Sora took this opportunity to try and make a run for it. What he didn't know was that the sheep got back to its feet (or hooves in this case) and fired two more missiles. Sora kept running, but the missiles soon caught up to him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Sora was then tackled into a nearby alley. The sheep just ran past him. Sora looked to his savior, and was shocked! He would've screamed if his mouth wasn't covered with the guy's paw. It resembled a red lion cub, but it walked on two legs, and had some fire burning out of its forehead and tail. It had bright orange fur and yellow orange fur on its chest.

"What's the matter?" the creature asked. "You act like you've never seen a digimon before."

Sora shook his head slowly.

"I'm going to remove my paw." The creature said. "Promise me you won't scream, or Sheepmon will surely find us."

Sora nodded his head. The creature removed his paw from Sora's mouth, and Sora let out a much needed sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Sora said. "I owe you one."

"It's cool." The lion said. "The name's Coronamon."

"Coronamon." Sora said, memorizing the name. "Nice to meet you, the name's Sora."

"It seems you've found your partner."

The two new friends turned around and saw the owner of the voice.

It belonged to an elderly man, and he used a walking stick to move about. He wears a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, and wears a red shirt underneath. He also wore green shorts held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle, and red sandals. He had a visor on his head with various colored arrows decorating it. Next to him was a giant clock with arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am the Old Clock Shop Man. And this is my partner Clockmon." The old man said. He then pulled out a strange device. It was a black rectangular device with a blue screen, a white dial, and golden buttons. "Time Shift."

Sora, Coronamon, The Old Clock Shop Man, and Clockmon were now in a shop with various clocks.

"It appears that the digimon problem has reached here too."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"The digimon have been causing problems in the other worlds." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Fortunately, I have started the "Digimon Hunt". It's a game I have designed to keep the digimon from causing problems for humans and the like."

"So, that digimon from earlier, Sheepmon, is he one of the bad digimon too?" Sora asked.

"Yes he is." The Old Clock Shop Man answered. "And it's up to you to help keep them under control."

"What can I do?" Sora asked.

"Well, digimon hunters have a partner digimon to help them." The Old Clock Shop Man explained. "And yours has already saved you once."

"Coronamon?" Sora asked. "He's my partner?"

"Indeed he is." The Old Clock Shop Man answered. "And you will need this."

He then pulled out a box that had a gray rectangular device with a blue screen, a white dial, and white buttons.

"This is a Fusion Loader. It allows you to digivolve your partner, and stores the digimon you've collected. It will also allow you to combine your digimon with another in a process called "Digi-Fusion". But before you accept this, be warned, as the digimon here are out of control and very dangerous. If you accept, there's no going back." The Old Clock Shop Man warned.

Sora thought about it. He knew the dangers, but he had fought much more dangerous monsters. He figured this could be good practice for his next journey.

"I'm in." Sora said.

"Ditto." Coronamon said.

The Old Clock Shop Man nodded, and gave Sora the Fusion Loader. When it came into contact with Sora's hand, it changed color. Now it was bright orange.

"Sora, good luck." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

Sora nodded, and he and Coronamon left the shop.

'I hope he and his friends can stop the Dark Enforcers.' The old man thought in worry.

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **The partners are as follows:**

 **Sora- Coronamon**

 **Kairi- Gatomon**

 **Riku- Impmon**

 **Tidus- Kotemon**

 **Wakka- Wormmon**

 **Selphie- Lalamon**

 **If anyone has digimon they want them to hunt, leave them in a review.**

 **The Dark Enforcers are a combination of the Dark Masters, Bagra's army, and the Doom Raiders from "Skylanders Trap Team". I just need digimon that could act as the doom raiders.**

 **I also have a new poll up for my "The Many Adventures of Heath Smit" story. It was my first multi-chapter story, and I want to get back on it at some point. His digimon partner has been picked out, but I need to know which Pokémon game you want him to go through.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's right my friend's, two chapters in two days. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sora and Coronamon were tracking down Sheepmon. Coronamon had just finished to Sora what he should know about digimon.

"So let me get this straight." Sora said. "You're a rookie level digimon; Sheepmon is an armor level digimon, which is as strong as a champion or an ultimate."

"Right." Coronamon replied.

"And armor is a higher level than a rookie." Sora continued. "So to me it seems that you'll need to digivolve to fight him."

"Right again." Coronamon confirmed.

Sora held his hand to his chin in thought.

" **Wool Ball Booster!"**

Sora and Coronamon heard the attack, and jumped to the side. They then saw Sheepmon in all of his glory. Sheepmon pawed the ground, and charged at them with his head lowered. Coronamon ran to meet Sheepmon halfway. His hands were covered in fire.

" **Corona Knuckle!"** Coronamon intoned, and released continuous punches with its fists heated by the power of flame.

Sheepmon was pushed back, and snarled when he recovered.

" **Wool Ball Booster!"**

Coronamon couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and was sent flying.

"CORONAMON!" Sora yelled out in fear. He ran as fast as he could to try and catch Coronamon. When he finally caught up, he used his own body to cushion Coronamon's fall. Coronamon was a bit dizzy from the fall, and shook his head to clear it out.

"Sora?" Coronamon mumbled. "What happened?"

"Sheepmon got you." Sora replied. "And if he can do that to you, imagine what he could do to the islands. We have to stop right here before he decides to attack."

"And I'm with you." Coronamon said. "All the way."

A golden ring appeared around both of their wrists.

"What is this light?" Sora asked.

"It's the power of human emotions." Coronamon answered.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"This is what Sheepmon must be after." Coronamon answered. "Your emotions can make me digivolve."

"Really? Well if he wants human emotions, let's show him our power. Are you ready Coronamon?" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Coronamon exclaimed.

The two then intertwined their wrists, making the light glow stronger.

"LET'S DO IT!" They yelled.

Sora held up his fusion loader, and swung it, and energy came out of his fusion loader. It looked like a line flowing out, but it several rings around it.

"CORONAMON, DIGIVOLVE!" He yelled.

Coronamon then began to glow.

" **CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… FLAREMON!"**

Flaremon is a large lion like digimon with a bright orange yellow mane, and white and orange gauntlets on his forearms. He also has metal shoulder pads with a small flame coming out, wrist guards with an odd attachment. This very same attachment is on both sides of his head. He also has a metal belt, and a much longer tail with a larger flame.

Flaremon let out a mighty roar upon finishing his digivolution.

"Alright Flaremon!" Sora cheered.

" **Red Lion Dance!"** Flaremon intoned, and he unleashed multiple flaming punches and kicks upon Sheepmon. Sheepmon was dazed from the attacks, and Flaremon took advantage, and readied the final blow.

"It's over Sheepmon. **Crimson Beast King Wave!** "Flaremon intoned, and he unleashed an energy shot from his hands that looks like a lion's head. When the attack hit Sheepmon, a purple ring appeared around him, and Sheepmon was sent into Sora's Fusion Loader. A 3-D cube appeared above the screen with a picture of Sheepmon inside of it.

"Digimon capture complete." Sora said, as Flaremon turned back into Coronamon.

"Well done."

Sora and Coronamon turned to see the Old Clock Shop Man walking up to them with a book in his hand.

"It appears that I have made the right decision." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "But I must warn you, Sheepmon's allies will come."

"His allies?" Coronamon asked.

"Yes." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "You see, Sheepmon is, or was, a member of a sinister group called "The Dark Enforcers". They are a group of digimon dedicated to taking over both the human and digimon world."

"That sounds bad." Sora said.

"It is. This is why I brought the hunt here." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "You are the only hunter as of now. But other's will arrive soon."

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"I cannot say who they are." The Old Clock Shop Man replied. "But I can give you this."

He then handed Sora the book.

"It's the Hunter's rulebook, explaining all of the rules of the hunt." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

Sora nodded and thanked the old man for the book. The Old Clock Shop Man then left. Sora turned to Coronamon.

"Want to hunt some more digimon?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Coronamon responded.

* * *

Later on, Sora and Coronamon had decided to leave Digi-Quartz. They had gotten four more digimon. After capturing Sheepmon, they had hunted a Sealsdramon, a Reppamon, a Karatenmon, and a Spadamon.

"Time to go home." Sora said to Coronamon, who nodded in agreement. When they left Digi-Quartz, they bumped into two angry people. Named Riku and Kairi. Sora's friends then saw Coronamon, and their jaws dropped.

"I can explain." Sora said quickly.

* * *

 **Looks like Sora is in hot water now! The poll is still up, and if anyone has any digimon that could act as the villains from Skylanders trap team, leaves it in a review. Same if you have ideas for digimon you want the group to hunt.**

 **The poll I posted yesterday is still up if anyone else wants to vote.**

 **Sora's digimon- Coronamon (Partner), Sheepmon, Sealsdramon, Reppamon, Karatenmon, Spadamon**

 **Kairi's digimon- N/A**

 **Riku's digimon- N/A**

 **Tidus's digimon- N/A**

 **Selphie's digimon- N/A**

 **Wakka-s digimon- N/A**


End file.
